


under the mask.

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Soft sex, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: wilbur knows. schlatt wasn't all bad. he was just stressed and lonely. so he makes the stupidest decision and comforts schlatt.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	under the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.
> 
> ok i like soft smut more than rough, deal with it 😔

_oh how schlatt was hurting. under all the stress, the hatred, the person on the outside, he was just.. lonely._

wilbur wasn't afraid of schlatt like everybody else. he heard rumours in the smp, saying how schlatt was rude and heartless.

however, he thought the opposite. he admits it fully, he had a tiny crush on the ram. but today, wilbur was going to visit schlatt at the white house.

quackity rambled to wilbur, trying to stop him. "please please please wilbur- he's in a bad mood right now and-" "quackity, i will be fine," wilbur continued walking as quackity was beside him.

"y-yeah! but what if-" again, quackity was cut off, "alexis." he was surprised by the real use of his name.

wilbur stops and turns to quackity, "i, will be fine. i know schlatt more than anyone." quackity bites his lip, finally convinced.

"okay, please be careful."

* * *

"s-schlatt?" wilbur stuttered, knocking at his office door. as much as wilbur knew him more than anyone as clarified earlier, he couldn't deny he wasn't nervous.

"come in." wilbur gulped and entered, immediately seeing the drunk ram sitting down on his couch. "oh schlatt.."

"hey wilbur.." schlatt settled down his drink, waving. "god, what a mess you are," he sighed, crossing his arms.

schlatt sniffs, "i-i'm sorry."

the brits heart softened at the vulnerable schlatt infront of him. heartless? no. mean? no. wanting to be comforted? yes.

"awh, c'mere," wilbur gave a comforting hug. and finally,

schlatt had broken down. he cried a broken sob and hugged wilbur back, letting it all out. wilbur whispered sweet nothings in his ear, surprisingly very good at it.

"i-i'm sorry!- i j-just wanted t-to feel loved and-" wilbur shushed him, doing the one thing he always wanted to do to schlatt.

wilbur kissed him. and with luck, schlatt kissed back.

he lifted schlatt on his lap, still kissing. (basically wilbur is on the couch while schlatt is sitting on his lap if you were confused)

they both pulled back and wilbur teased him, "wanted to feel love, hm?" schlatt turned red and his ears drooped down, looking away in embarrassment. "i uh- yes.."

wilbur smirked, leaning closer towards schlatt's ear, "i can give you that, darling." god, wilbur was turning on schlatt so much just with those words.

he whined and looked down, still too embarrassed to say anything. “awh, my pretty princess.”

wilbur slowly grinded his hips and groaned with schlatt.

”been so good for me, take your clothes off darling,” he stopped his movements as schlatt whined but still obliging.

  
wilbur had done the same, leaving them both naked. “wilbur- please- g-god i need y-you please-“ he shushed him once more, “just relax darling, you’re gonna feel good soon.”

  
wilbur gently lays schlatt down on the couch, stroking his cheek, “such a good boy for me..”

as much as there were so much lust surrounding them, there was still love, and wilbur couldn’t help but stare at his perfect features.

wilbur grabs the lube that was above schlatt on the table and pours a generous amount on his fingers to prep schlatt.

consent was needed and all he had to do was ask — “you alright with this?” he loves schlatt so much, hurting him was the last thing he would do.

“god wilbur- yes i’m fucking okay with this-“ schlatt winces at his painfully hard member.

and that was all he needed for him to enter a finger. schlatt softly whimpered in discomfort but gradually gets used to it. wilbur took it as a sign to move, also adding another finger.

”mm- wilbur-“ he throws his arms around wilbur’s neck, muttering soft moans. schlatt let’s out a sluttish moan as the fingers move across the bundle of nerves.

“‘m close- s-so close wilby-“ he bucks his hips. “go ahead princess, cum,” and so schlatt did, painting both their stomachs with white semen.

wilbur pulls his fingers out, schlatt whining from the emptiness. “‘s ok baby, i’ll be inside you soon..”

he grabs the lube again and pours an extra amount on his member, just so he doesn’t hurt his lover too much.

the brit finally pushes in the ram, grunting at the impossibly, tight hole, “g-god schlatt- so goddamn tight- just for me.”

on the other hand, schlatt felt nothing but pleasure shoot through him as the top continued entering him.

”h-hah!- w-wilby i- it feels s-so good~“ wilbur softly nips at the exposed neck, schlatt feeling so much pleasure.

the top picks up his pace, not chasing his release but drowning in the sound that his lover made. it was intoxicating as schlatt’s moans grew louder, “fuh-faster!- please please please-“

wilbur did what was asked and stroked schlatt’s untouched member in time with his thrusts, the ram clenching on his dick.

”so pretty, a-all for me, you’re perfect schlatt,” wilbur kissed schlatt’s tears away that continued to pour.

  
his free hand goes towards schlatt’s sensitive ears, petting them affectionately. the ram was basically moaning so loud now, all of the fuckin’ smp could hear.

”i-i’m close wilbur!- mm-hah~” schlatt gripped the brits brunette hair, bucking his hips to chase his release faster.

”m-me too, love-“ wilbur picks up his pace, schlatt was almost about to pass out from all the pleasure that shot through him.

schlatt released first, cumming on both their stomachs again. wilbur followed after, releasing his seed inside the ram.

they took a moment to catch their breath before wilbur collapsed beside schlatt, his member still inside him.

”i’m not even going to ask you, but you’re mine now schlatt, my pretty princess,” wilbur grinned and cuddled closer towards the boy.

”and i accept— i love you, wilbur.” schlatt chuckled softly.

”i love you too.” the two boys had fell asleep together on the couch, cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like mf 4 hours since I took too many breaks and it’s 3 am here


End file.
